Companion Patronuses
by scrambledark
Summary: ONESHOT: Lily and James find out that they have companion Patronuses in DADA. How do they react? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.


Lily's POV

I was sitting there in Defense Against the Dark Arts, learning about Patronuses.

"Of course, I don't expect any of you to be able to perform a Corporeal Patronus any time soon, but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to try," the Professor was saying.

Well then, challenge accepted, Professor. Challenge accepted.

You see, I'm very competitive, and can't resist a challenge, and to top it off, I never lose. So, you see, I will make a Patronus today, and I will be the first to do it, especially before Potter.

I have a running rivalry with him, and this is one of the few classes that he actually has the ability to beat me in. Ugh, I loathe Potter.

So, now too get to work. First, to think of a happy memory, but what should I use? You know? This last Christmas Holiday was a pretty good one, I'll use that.

"Expecto Patronum"

Well, there was a bit of a silver wisp. I suppose that's better than nothing. Looking around, most people were saying the incantation, but nothing's happening. One glance at Potter and I can tell he's on the same page as me. Good, he hasn't made a Corporeal Patronus yet.

"How'd you do that?" My best friend was practicing next to me.

"I haven't even gotten it yet!"

"So? You're still closer than I am to getting it."

I just rolled my eyes. "Keep trying."

Now, to try my own Patronus again. I looked back towards Potter and our eyes met for a split second. Then I turned back and remembered the feeling of pure joy I get every time that I'm the first to master a spell.

"Expecto Patronum"

Then a silvery doe erupted from my wand. I smiled. Suddenly, the entire class (that was just practicing the spell a second ago), went silent. Then, murmuring broke out, but I was too busy watching my Patronus to notice.

Just then the doe walked up to another Patronus (I hadn't even realized someone else had managed the spell), but this Patronus was a stag.

Wait. WHAT?

A Companion Patronus.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up to see who had cast it. And there he was: messy black hair, glasses, and all, staring at the Patronuses, a contented smile playing across his face. My mouth practically dropped open.

He looked up at me, took one look at my face, and smirked. Because even I couldn't deny what this meant: _we were meant to be together._

We held each other's gaze for far too long. I needed to get out of here, to think, I think my world just turned upside down.

I walked up to the Professor and asked to use the bathroom.

"Of course, Miss Evans, you already have today's lesson down if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Professor."

On my way out of the classroom I gave Pott-_James_, a look that clearly said: _I'll-talk-to-you-about-this-later_. And then, his ever-present smirk gone, but replaced with a genuine smile, simply nodded, then I walked out of the classroom not sparing anyone a glance, nor did I say anything else.

It was going to be an _interesting_ weekend.

XXXXX

James' POV

Defense Against the Dark Arts, my second favorite class (behind Transfiguration).

"Of course, I don't expect any of you to be able to perform a Corporeal Patronus any time soon, but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to try," the Professor was saying.

Oh, Professor, you just gave us a challenge, you know how Evans and I can't resist a challenge. I looked up just in time to see her smirk, obviously thinking the same thing.

So I got to work, racking my brain for a happy enough thought, when Padfoot elbowed me and nodded to Evans, who had a silver wisp come out of her wand. I had to think faster. How about when Gryffindor won the match against Slytherin? Yeah, that was a good one.

"Expecto Patronum"

I got a silver wisp.

I'll need a happier thought.

So I thought, and thought, and then looked up, and my eyes met hers for just a second before she turned away again. Then back to thinking.

This time Padfoot elbowed me really hard and breathed out, "Prongs!"

"What is i-" My words were cut short, Lily's Patronus was a doe! My animagus form is a stag! That means . . .

"Expecto Patronum"

That was all I needed for the silvery stag to come from my wand, but Lily didn't notice, she was too busy watching her Patronus. That is, until mine approached hers. Then she raised an eyebrow.

I watched our companion Patronuses as they nuzzled each other, smiling contentedly. That's when I felt Lily's gaze burning into my skull, and I looked up to meet her gaze.

I couldn't keep the smirk from coming to my lips when I first saw her face, mouth open wide, staring at me in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

How long we held each other's gaze, I don't know. But I could tell something had changed inside of her. I could see it in her eyes. It changed from something like: _what-the-hell-is-happening,_ to: _OH-MY-GOD,_ to: _what-do-I-do-now?_

I could tell she needed to think, she woke up this morning hating me, and now she sees this.

She walked up to the Professor and then started walking towards the door. But didn't leave before she looked at me with a look that clearly said: _I'll-talk-to-you-about-this-later._

I nodded, a smile playing on my lips as she walked out the door, not talking or looking at anyone else. Because I know even she can't deny what this means: _we-were-meant-to-be-together._

This was going to be an amazing weekend, I could just tell.


End file.
